


Fragile Sunlight [traducción]

by jessevaldfond



Category: London Spy
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic, Hand Jobs, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sweet and hot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny y Alex despiertan lentamente una mañana en casa de Danny, solamente este día es especial.</p><p> </p><p>[Notas de autora: Danny y Alex juntos por ocho meses, sin embargo solo muestran miradas tentadoras en su relación. Necesito llenar con algo más de tiempo feliz para contrarrestar todas las lágrimas. Escribí esto después del episodio tres -asi que esto esta dedicado a todos los que se regodean con la angustia de Danny/Alex-.<br/>No contiene spoilers.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile Sunlight [traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fragile Sunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303774) by [221b_careful_what_you_wish_for](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_careful_what_you_wish_for/pseuds/221b_careful_what_you_wish_for). 



> a 221b_careful_what_you_wish_for le pertenece este lindo OS, arriba de este texto esta el link original para que dejen kudo en su historia.
> 
> Por ende si esto esta aqui traducido es porque ella me ha dado el pleno permiso de hacerlo.

Danny despierta primero, como casi siempre lo hace. Es temprano por la mañana, una pálida luz del sol bañaba lentamente las paredes de su habitación. Él se estiró bajo la manta, las sábanas rozaron su piel desnuda. Alex está acostado cerca de él, desnudo, todavía dormido.

Danny quiere asimilar estos momentos preciosos antes de que cambien su somnoliento sueño a una mañana apresurada para ducharse y afeitarse, con cafés y tostadas rápidas, con un beso de despedida que termine demasiado pronto, y entonces estén fuera de mundos muy diferentes. La monotonía del almacén, códigos de barras, cajas y aburrimientos; el misterio del trabajo de Alex en un banco, cifras, finanzas y la confidencialidad, cosas que Danny particularmente no entiende. 

Danni rodó sobre su lado para contemplar la espalda de su amante. Ellos han estado juntos cerca de tres meses y todavía hay cosas que él no sabe acerca de Alex, y cosas que Alex no sabe acerca de él. Toma tiempo construir una relación, piensa Danny que tal vez una vida.

Por ahora, él sabe algunos detalles acerca de Alex: como toma su té. Cuando prefiere ir a correr. Que le gusta recostarse y leer el periódico el domingos por la mañana. Como se estremece cuando Danny lo toma en su boca y lo llena de oleadas de descarado placer. 

Él también ha memorizado la curva del hombro de Alex que se asoma por debajo de la sabana, el destello de vello en la nuca de su cuello. Danny se inclina hacia adelante y ligeramente coloca sus labios sobre la tibia piel encima del omóplato de Alex, respira su tranquila esencia, acurrucándose en su amplia espalda. 

Alex se remueve un poco y comienza a despertar.

“Buenos días” murmura Danny cerca de la oreja de Alex, enganchando un brazo alrededor de su cadera. 

Alex no dice nada, pero toma la mano de Danny y la lleva más arriba a su pecho donde Danny pudiera sentir el latido constante de su corazón.

Danny sabe que no tiene mucho tiempo para quedarse ahí. Alex es muy preciso con el tiempo cuando deja la casa y toma su tren; no debería de llegar tarde. Pero todavía, ellos tienen unos cuantos minutos.

El contacto de sus cuerpos causó que el pene de Danny se pusiera erecto, y él supo que Alex sentía la cálida presión contra sus nalgas. Danny esperaba a una señal, levantó un poco su cabeza para ver la cara de Alex --el contorno de su pómulo, los ojos cerrados, y la débil curva ascendente de su boca.

Su mano resbaló del pecho de Alex y bajo despacio a su estómago, probando más a fondo. Se detendría si Alex se alejaba, sabiendo que su mente podía ya estar lista para volver a trabajar y tener un día por delante. Pero Alex se rindió contra él, dejó escapar un respiro superficial cuando suavemente la mano de Danny se puso alrededor de su pene.

Danny puso sus dedos sobre el suave pene de Alex, probando, sintiéndolo crecer más en su mano. Él apretó su agarre, moviendola hacia abajo ligeramente, frota su pulgar sobre la cabeza expuesta. Alex empujó sus caderas hacia atrás contra la ingle de Danny, y él suspiró ante la fricción. 

Él recuerda suspirando como no hace mucho en uno de sus largos paseos en la zona, deambulando en un cómodo silencio. Danny hace preguntas ocasionalmente, algo en general acerca de donde había viajado Alex o los lugares que le gustaria visitar algún día. Fue una tarde gris, las nubes negras de vez en cuando dejaban caer grandes gotas de lluvia.

Corrieron hacia un grupo de árboles, refugiándose bajo un fuerte roble. Se apoyaron sobre la áspera corteza del árbol, viendo hacia arriba hacia el cielo gris a través de las ramas que se movían, escuchando el golpeteo de la lluvia en las hojas. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron lentamente.

Alex se inclinó primero, sus labios tentativamente buscaron la boca de Danny, sus manos con cuidado acunaron su cara. Danny confío en él, encantado de que Alex hubiese iniciado el momento. Alex lo besó más fuerte, unas cuantas gotas de lluvia cayeron en sus cabellos y sus pestañas, mojando sus mejillas. Cuando Alex lo presiono contra el tronco del árbol con todo su cuerpo, suspiró, aliviado, rindiéndose, satisfecho. 

Ellos están aprendiendo uno del otro poco a poco,cambiando, encajando juntos como una cerradura. Danny sabe que ya está enamorado de Alex. Sabe que este tiempo es diferente, eso es real.

Él quiere realmente conocer a Alex, quiere estar desnudo a su lado y explorar cada centímetro de él, quiere protegerlo, complacerlo y ser su santuario para su mente inquieta. 

Ahora él en su mano mantenía el hinchado pene de Alex. Alex respiraba rápido, pequeños gemidos escapaban de esos demasiado serios labios que Danny amaba ver cuando rompían en una repentina sonrisa. él movió su mano más rápido, beso el hueco del cuello de Alex, murmuró en su oreja “Eres perfecto...quiero sentir como te vienes en mi mano.”

Danny sintió los músculos en el cuerpo de Alex ponerse rígidos, reconoció ese breve momento de vacilación en el punto de éxtasis, después se sumió en el orgasmo. Alex gimió, su boca presionada en su antebrazo, sus caderas se sacudían, se arqueaba en las sabanas, los últimos impulsos corrieron semen caliente y lechoso entre los dedos de Danny.

Danny lo sostiene, dejo sus propias necesidades para disfrutar el orgasmo de Alex. El pecho de Alex subía y bajaba, sus ojos finalmente se abrieron así él se volteó en los brazos de Danny y tomó su boca para él. Se besan, respiraron profundamente, se juntaron, formando pequeñas sonrisas al contemplar los ojos del otro.

Danny pasa sus dedos por el vello áspero del pecho de Alex. “Deber ir a bañarme” le recuerda Danny.

Alex juega con un rizo de la nuca de Danny “¿Que hay de ti?” pregunta suavemente, sus ojos dan una mirada rápida al medio erecto pene de Danny.

“No te preocupes por, mi. Tú debes de estar listo para el trabajo.”

“No voy a ir al trabajo hoy” dijo Alex sin rodeos.

Danny frunció el ceño al no estar seguro de haber oído bien. 

Alex sonríe, causando que el corazón de Danny diera un pequeño vuelco. “¿Realmente tú no te acuerdas?”

Danny niega con su cabeza. “¿Recordar que?”

Alex tira suavemente del rizo enredado alrededor de su dedo, en advertencia burlona “Es domingo.”

Danny había perdido por completo la noción de que día era. Él bajó su cabeza y se sonrojo ligeramente. “Supongo que estoy un poco preocupado estos días,” admitió, después vio hacia arriba de forma coqueta a través de sus pestañas. “Veras, he conocido a alguien. Él es en todo lo que puedo pensar.”

Alex deslizó su mano sobre el hombro de Danny. “¿Tú le gustas?” Su voz fue baja y suave.

“Muchísimo” Danny delineo el labio superior de Alex con su dedo. “De hecho...puede que yo me haya enamorado de él.” Él da un paso más “Yo estoy enamorado de él.”

Alex lo miró, su expresión era seria de nuevo. Danny contuvo la respiración, asustado de que él haya dicho demasiado. 

Alex levantó su brazo, deslizando la palma de su mano detrás de la cabeza de Danny, y la mantuvo ahí, sus ojos buscando la mirada de Danny.

Danny sucumbió al escrutinio, sintiéndose tonto. “Olvida que dije eso. Es demasiado pronto.” trago con nerviosismo “No tienes que decir nada.”

Alex aun mantenía su mirada “Te amo.” Su tono era serio, sus palabras sin prisa.

Danny puede sentir su boca temblar, reluciendo entre quedar boquiabierto de incredulidad y separarla en una amplia sonrisa. Finalmente, la sonrisa gana.

Él pasa su cuerpo a un lado del de Alex, pone su cabeza y la roza en la curva de su hombro, su pecho está rebosante de alegría.

“Te amo” Danny presiona las palabras contra la garganta de Alex, tatuandola en su piel.

Alex pone sus brazos alrededor de él, y ellos inhalan, exhalan, emocionados, aterrados. eufóricos, el pequeño cuarto se llena con una frágil luz de sol y la promesa de felicidad.


End file.
